


A Thousands Things A Thousand Ways

by unsernameinuse



Series: A Thousand Ways (Zayn/Harry) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: It’s here. It’s right now. And neither of you knows what to say. What do you do, after so long?
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Series: A Thousand Ways (Zayn/Harry) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535966
Kudos: 20





	A Thousands Things A Thousand Ways

This could have happened so many ways.

One year after five turned to four. Or three years, or twenty.

It could have happened backstage at an awards show, in the bathroom at a club, across the living room during a party. In a hotel lobby maybe, or an airport gate, or on each other’s doorsteps when it got to be too much. Maybe one day the right host would have gotten all five onto a talk show sofa, or stuffed into a big brother house or stranded on an island.

But it isn’t any of those ways or places. It’s here. It’s right now. And neither of you knows what to say.

What do you do, after so long?

Do you ignore the tension in the room and smile your tv smiles for the hidden cameras? Do you rush to each other leaking apologies, stacking on top of each other with “-I didn’t know-“ and “-I should have known -“ or “-I shouldn’t have said that-“ and “-I was just angry-“.

Do you cry? Do you smile? Do you run into his arms and kiss him because despite everything he’s still the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen and you’ve been wanting that kiss since you were nineteen?

Or do you get angry? Do you remember the things he said and did? The silence, the messages left for numbers long dead.

What do you _do_?

Eyes locking across a room that isn’t crowded but is full of people judging you both. Emotions shooting to the surface that need to be contained, pressed down, _not now_.

Designer shoes tipping forward on their own accord.

And now you’re standing here. You’re in front of him. It’s been _so_ so long.

You open your mouth.

So does he.

And you both hope the words that come out are the right ones.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws up zayn/harry feelings when we're all 70 and they've both been married to models and estranged for forty years*
> 
> lmao hope you like this! I'm gonna make a collection of all these dummy baby zayn/harry ramblings so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
